


The Serpent Kings Queen

by JadaBoutin415



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadaBoutin415/pseuds/JadaBoutin415
Summary: Growing up in Harry Potter's shadow isn't fun. You gain his enemies and his friends. It doesn't help when Harry's overly protective of his younger sister Nova. When Nova gets herself into trouble with Malfoy, one of Harry's, and her, enemies shes forced to hang out with him. But the more she gets to know Malfoy the more he becomes Draco, the damaged boy. Will the Serpent King Bow down to the Lion Princess? Will something sprout between the two?Warning: Mild Language and Mild Sexual Situations (such as kissing, and make out sessions)None of these Characters or world are owned by me!ALSO! I know that the timeline is messed up. I get that, but this is just what I ended up going with, please don't judge too hard with the messed up time.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Harry Potter Favs





	1. Chapter 1

That lightning scar. If only it could've gone to a different child. Why did it have to go to Harry? That stupid scar runined my life. Ever since Harry and I were little Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hated us. I always had a feeling it was because of that stupid scar. As I got older more and more information came to Harry and I. It all started the day Harry got his letter. Yes, it did take a while to finally read it, no thanks to Uncle Vernon. Hagrid explained it all to the both of us. Of course I had to suffer a whole year alone with Dudley and the Dersleys. But it was all worth it when I got on the train to Hogwarts the next year.  
I was so excited, not to just get away from Dudley but to finally find that part of me that was always missing.  
It was five years ago that the sorting hat was placed on my head. The nerves! I wanted to throw up that night, I’m pretty sure I almost did. But thankfully, just like my older brother the hat shouted ‘Gryffindor’.  
Through the excitement and the huge hug from my brother when my house was called, I never realized that the shimmering grey eyes that caught mine would have such a big part of my heart.

It was the beginning of sixth year and I wasn't happy with my life at the moment. Being Harry Potter’s younger sister wasn’t exactly the best thing. Living in the shadow of your older brother wasn’t fun. It didn't help that Harry, Ron and Hermione saved the school multiple times before. I always wanted to help when there was something wrong. Like when Harry was trying to find the chamber of secrets my first year I wanted to help him of course. Because as much as I hate to admit, I was a lot like my older brother. Getting into trouble was part of our personality. But he always has to play the role of the protective big brother. I’m never allowed to do anything! Since Harry and I are only a year apart, we’re in the same house, and he’s always so protective; he always knows what’s going on. So whenever people are doing something bad or something that could get me hurt even in the slightest way it’s not allowed. I’m not even allowed to use his Firebolt.  
I was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating dinner after classes with Harry, his friends and the Weasleys when a familiar sly voice sounded behind me. I recognised it immediately.  
“Hey, Potter.” The voice of Draco Malfoy said, “Eating with the Weasles again?” I turned my head, looking at Harry who was obviously irritated. I saw him open his mouth but Hermione bumped him with her shoulder.  
“You can leave now,” Hermione said, glaring at Malfoy.  
“Watch it mudblood,” he snaps back at her. I stand up from my chair and the next thing I know Dracos on the floor, holding his face with one hand. Crabbe and Goyle turn to me with their fists in the air when Harry steps in front of us and Draco grabs the two of them by the collar of their shirts.  
“Thats enough!” McGonagall yells at us. By now everyones looking at us. “Nova and Draco. Come with me.”  
Draco glares at Harry and walks past the both of us bumping Harry’s shoulder on the way by. Once they’re past us Harry spins me around.  
“Why did you do that?” he hisses, quiet enough where only we could hear. I ignore him and turn to Hermione.  
“You okay?” I ask. She tilts her head and nods.  
“Thanks.” Over the years me and Harry’s friends have gotten really close. It’s like they’re my friends too but not quiet. I turn and walk out of the great hall without another word to anyone. But their eyes still follow me on my way out.  
McGonagall leads us to her classroom where we both sit down at the desks in the front. She sighs.  
“Really? In the great hall?” she says. I roll my eyes. By now you’d expect she’d be used to it, with me, my brother, and my father all in her house. “Let’s hear it. What happened?”  
“Well-” Draco started but McGonagall cut him off and looked at me.  
“I want to hear from Nova first.”  
“He called Hermione a mudblood. So I punched him.” I shrug. To be honest I didn’t really care if I got detention. Most of the time I cleaned one of the classrooms every night for a week when I did get detention. But it didn’t happen as much as I probably would if Harry wasn’t there to stop me most of the time.  
“Ten points from both houses and detention for the both of you,” McGonagall says. I shrug and get up from my seat.  
“What? You can’t give me detention! Only Professor Snape can do that!” Draco claims.  
“Actually, Draco, I may do that whenever I want. I am a teacher.”  
“My father will hear about this,” I mock under my breath. Draco catches my eye. I stick my tongue out at him. “My normal order, Professor?” I say walking out the door.  
“Yes. Oh and while your heading back to dinner, take Mr. Malfoy around to the classrooms. He’ll be joining you this week.”  
I turn to her, shocked. “What!”  
“You heard me. Mr. Malfoy will be having detention with you this week.” She shakes her head at my disbelief and waves us off. I groan when I’m out of ear shot.  
Dracos walking behind me. I hear him growl in annoyance. I laugh.  
“Not used to detention, huh pretty boy?” I laugh at him. He glares at me. But then his face turns into a sarcastic expression.  
“So you think I’m pretty?” He laughs. I roll my eyes at him.  
“354, 694, 232, 564 and 284. Those are the rooms we’re cleaning, and in that order. Be 354 at seven thirty tonight sharp.” I say quickly hoping he mishears the numbers and doesn’t go to the right room. Maybe he wouldn’t show at all. That thought made me smile. 

“What do you mean ‘detention with Malfoy’!” Harry growls.  
“Relax he probably won’t even show,” I say. I was about to head to the room I had to clean for detention tonight when Harry stopped me.  
“We’ll just in case I’ll walk you there.”  
Harry followed me all the way down to room 354. For a second I was happy to see no Malfoy in sight but right as the thought swam through my mind he walked around the corner. His eyes caught mine then Harrys.  
“Why’s he here?” Draco snapped at me.  
“Who knows,” I mumble and walk in the room. I head over to the broom closet in the corner of the room and grab a broom for me and one for Draco. I can hear them bickering outside.  
“Don’t talk to her, don’t look at her, don’t even breathe in her direction, okay.” Harry says.  
“Ooh! Is the big brother a little protective of his little sister?”  
“Just watch it.”  
I hear footsteps stomp off and Draco walks in with a smirk on his face. Obviously pleased for making fun of Harry. I threw a broom at him, not caring if he was looking or not.  
“We sweep then we have to wash off the desks and dust the shelves.” I say getting started. “Try and keep up.”  
Doing chores was part of everyday life back at home. Especially this part of the year. It was late October, which meant the holidays were coming up. Back before I started at Hogwarts the Dursleys would make me and Harry clean all night because the holidays were coming. Which never made sense to me because at the time the holidays could be a month away and the house would need to be ‘spick and span’ as Aunt Patunia would say.  
By the time we finished sweeping it had been about a half hour. I put my broom back in the closet and grabbed the disinfectant wipes. Draco made a face. After about five minutes of wiping down the desks I saw Draco pull out his wand. He spun his wand around and the wipe started dancing around the desks by itself. I rushed over and snagged Draco’s wand from his hand and stopped the wipe.  
“What the hell, Draco!” I hiss. “You’re going to get us into even more trouble!”  
“Why am I sensing magic?” McGonagall burst into the room. She eyes Draco’s wand in my hands and I shove it back into Dracos. “Really, Miss Potter.” She says. I turn away from her and growl.  
“Sorry Professor,” I mumble.  
“It was my fault.” I hear Draco say next to me.  
“What?” I whirl around to him. He’s taking the blame? I must have heard him wrong.  
“Don’t make me say it again,” he mumbles.  
McGonagall raises an eyebrow. “Since you owned up to it Mr. Malfoy I’ll let you off with a warning.” She spins around and leaves the room. God, I wish she couldnt do that stupid spell. Then I could use magic and be out of here in three seconds flat.  
“Why’d you do that?” I ask.  
“Just don’t mention it,” he mumbles.  
We finish the room in silence and go to head out when Draco says, “Room 694 tomorrow at seven forty-five?”  
I nod and walk off. Still trying to find reasons why Draco Malfoy would own up to his mistakes. Honestly, I found none.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day during my classes I had a hard time concentrating. I couldn't figure out why Draco was like that yesterday. Yes, he owned up to using magic but he also didn’t insult me. The thought was kinda scary actually.   
At lunch I found myself staring at him, confused. He caught my eyes and I immediately looked somewhere else.  
“Hey, sorry about yesterday.” Hermione says next to me. I smile.   
“It’s all good,” I say.   
“If he’s causing trouble, come find me okay?” She smiles at me. I nod.   
“Yeah, and we’ll kick his ass. Right, Harry?” Ron says with a mouthful of food.

I wait outside of the room with Harry once again. He insisted he come again. But this time he just glared at Malfoy and walked away. I shrugged and headed inside.  
I found the cleaning stuff and started at the floors just like the night before.  
It didn’t take long for Malfoy to get bored. He leaned against one of the desks and just watched me sweep.   
“Are you going to help, or not?” I snap after five minutes of working alone. I could do this on my own but It was annoying for him to just stand there. “I’m not your house elf.”  
“Woah relax. Taking a break is a normal thing people do, you know.” He says back smirking. I glare at him.  
“Seriously. You can have a break when we’re finished and I can get far away from you.” Malfoy laughs.   
“Why don’t we just leave? We could go run around the place and wreck something.”  
“We? Since when have we been a we?” I say still sweeping at the floors. “And why do you keep acting like this. You’re talking to me without insulting me, you’re asking me to run off with you, you took the blame for something you did yesterday. You’re freaking me out!” I say annoyed. Malfoy just smiles at me and holds back a laugh. I stomp up to him. “Quit it. Just because you’re older doesn’t mean anything to me.”   
Malfoys gaze went cold. He stood up and walked over to me. I wanted to hold my ground but he was freaking me out.   
“What are you doing?” I say circling around a desk. He suddenly stops and laughs.  
“I really am freaking you out,” He laughs.   
“You’re an ass,” I snap.   
“And you’re not as strong as you make yourself look.” He teases.  
“Wanna bet?” I say sternly, pulling out my wand.   
“Woah, relax,” he laughs. I bite my lip trying not to explode. I wish he could go back to his old self. When he was cold, evil and sarcastic. I could deal with that. But now he was teasing me and that ticked me off. I shake my head, grab my stuff and leave. He can finish the work. 

“Hey are you okay?” Hermione asks as I walk into the common room.   
“I’m fine,” I say and brush her off.   
“Hey, Nova, wait.” Harry says. I stop for him. His voice, calm. “Did he say something? Because I can go fin-”   
“He’s just being his normal aggravating self. No need to get yourself in trouble.”  
I stomp backup to my dorm room, pull out a book and fall asleep. 

The next morning it was quite obvious that I ticked Malfoy off by leaving last night. Which made me smile. I was heading back to the dormitories with Harry, Ron and Hermione when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the side.   
“Did you really have to leave me to finish the cleaning last night!” He hissed under his breath.   
I felt Harry pull me back.   
“Go away, Malfoy.”  
“We’ll tell your idiotic little sister that its unfair to give one all the work!”   
Harry pulled out his wand, as did Malfoy. I moved in front of Harry and held down his hand. Harry was an inch or two taller than me and glared over my head at Malfoy.  
“Harry,” I say up at him. “Not now.”  
Harry looked down at me and placed his wand back in his pocket.   
“Seriously? Backing out because of a stupid girl!” Malfoy yelled. People stopped to watch us now. I was at least happy he was back to insulting me. Malfoy picked up his wand to fire and I pulled my wand out fast enough to shoot my own. Harry dodged what I guessed was a hex, but Malfoy was too late to dodge my spell and his wand flew into the air and into my hand.   
“Thanks, Malfoy.” I say sarcastically with a smile. I moved up close to him. “Now next time you come up to me, my brother, or my friends remember this moment.” I wave his wand in his face and drop it in my pocket. He doesnt move to snatch it; he just glares as we all walk off.   
I walk down to room 232. I know Malfoy will be there because he’ll want his wand back.  
As I expected he’s waiting for me at the door. He holds his hand out.   
“Wand,” he says coldly.   
“Not until we’re done.” He glares at me but follows me into the room. We work in silence until we’re finally finished.  
“Can I have it back now?” Malfoy snaps. I pretend to think about it.   
“Nah,” I say with a smirk. I go to leave the room and he blocks the door. “What going to keep me here till I give it back?” I laugh.  
“We’ll if your not going to give it back then I’m just going to have to take it,” he says with a smirk. He starts walking towards me like the other day and I start to freak out. I go to look for a way to get away but the wall hits my back. Malfoy’s really close to me and I start to shrink. I push my face as far away from him as possible. He puts his hand on the wall next to my face and I close my eyes and push myself against the wall. Then I hear laughing a few feet away. I open my eyes and he’s sitting on the closest desk, both of our wands in his hands.  
“I can’t believe that worked!” he laughs. I don’t say anything. I just sink to the floor and curl up in a ball. I don’t think anything has ever freaked me out more than what Malfoy just did. I hug my knees. Knowing I showed weakness to my enemy. When it comes to me and Harry that’s important.  
“Uh, I- Um-” Malfoy started.  
“Save it.” I snap getting back up. “Wand.” He doesn’t move. “Are you that dumb? I said wand!” I yell. He looked shocked at my outburst. I just glare at him.   
“No.”  
I growl and fold my fingers into fists. I want to leave, stomp out again. But tomorrow I have Charms first thing and if I go without my wand they’ll be hell to pay. I run my fingers through my hair and momentarily think about ripping it out.   
“Why.”  
“Because. You took my wand, now I take yours.” he smiles at me. But not the snarky, snotty smile. One that makes me want to smile back. But instead I slowly walk over to him. He eyes me, noticing my movement and looks me up and down. He waves my wand in the air slipping his own into his pocket. I lean in front of his face trying to freak him out like he did me but he seems unfazed and I can see his grip on my wand tighten, he just looks at me with his eyebrows raised. I slowly lean in more as I slip my hand down his pocket fishing for his wand. My fingers enclose around it when he starts to lean in towards me. He looks like he’s going to kiss me and I jump back, pulling his wand with me. He bursts out laughing.  
I look at him, pissed off. I ran at him. This time I see a hint of fear before I push him off the desk and onto his back on the floor. Now it’s my turn to burst out laughing. He groans and rolls over on the floor. He reaches for where his wand used to be and I wave it in front of him. He rolls his eyes.  
He climbs to his feet, holding his shoulder. For a split second I feel bad but the thought goes away just as quickly as it came. He walks over to the door, holds up my wand and looks it up and down.  
“I guess I could get through tomorrow with this,” he smirks and runs off.   
“What? No!” But he’s already gone.

I walk back to the dormitories and Harry, Ron and Hermione walk up to me.   
“Whose wand is that?” Ron asks. I hand it to him, he takes it and looks it over.   
“Malfoys, of course. He ran off with mine.” I say annoyed.   
Harry rolls his eyes. “We can get yours back at breakfast if you want.”   
“Not going to lie, I really want to test it out,” I say, taking it back from Ron.  
I flick it around. It’s light, probably dragon heartstring like mine.   
“This might actually be fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

I spent a few hours in my bed playing around with Malfoy’s wand. It adjusted to me pretty fast, but it was nothing like my wand.  
I didn’t know when I fell asleep. But when I got up Malfoy’s wand was still in my hand. I got ready to head to breakfast. When I got down there I found Malfoy’s head of platinum blonde hair almost immediately. Harry went to go walk over to him but I stopped him. I walked over there myself got right between Malfoy and Goyle and sat down. All the slytherins looked at me shocked.  
“Hello, Potter. Come to join us for breakfast?” Malfoy laughed.   
I ignored him comment and instead held out my hand.   
“I’ll trade you your wand for my wand.”  
“Hmm,” He made a face to look like he was thinking, “Nah.”   
“Seriously, Malfoy. Just give me back my wand,” I say.   
“Seriously, Nova. Just get away from our table,” mocked Crabbe. I glared at him and he shut up.   
“I want my wand back, Malfoy and I’ll fight you for it.”  
“Then fight me.” he smirked. My eyes darted to the teachers table who were all watching us, probably waiting to see who’s going to bite first. “That’s what I thought.”  
“You’re an ass. Same with all your friends.” I say getting up to go back to my table.  
“You didn’t think that last night when you tried to kiss me,” he called after me. I froze in my tracks. The slytherins all ‘oohed’. I could see Harry going over it in his mind.  
“What!” I yelled at him. “I tried to kiss you?” I made a barfing face. “You pushed yourself on me!”   
People started to mumble around us. I could hear comments flying around the room like ‘malfoy and potter’. I could see the regret in Malfoy’s eyes. The school would never drop this now.   
I wanted to scream at him. But that would only make things worse. I looked up at the teachers table for help but they all seemed just as amused as the students. Except for Snape of course who glared at Malfoy.   
I didn’t know what to do. I grabbed Malfoy by the hair and pulled him out into the hall.  
Once we we’re alone I slapped him hard across the face.   
“Seriously! We’re going to get torchered now! The school will never let that go!” I yelled. The doors to the great hall swung open and Harry, Ron, George, and Fred came charging at Malfoy.   
Harry grabbed my shoulders and shook me.   
“Dude!” I yelled at him.   
“You didn’t kiss him, right?”   
“No! I can’t believe you think I would!” Harry stopped shaking me and turned to Malfoy who was being circled by the Weasleys. Harry joined them.  
Four wands were aimed at his head.   
“Guys!” I yelled at them. They ignored me. Are they insane!  
Malfoy was cowering in the middle. The great hall doors opened and a huge crowd of students surrounded us.   
The boys ignored the group of people and counted down from three. Harry shot a spell first. I couldn’t tell what spell they used, it all happened so fast.   
“Stop!” I screamed. Malfoy was on his knees, for Harry’s spell had hit him in the lower half of his legs.  
I ran in the middle of the circle.   
“What the hell! You all are going to get yourselves in trouble! Plus, this isn’t right! Even though he deserves it.” I say looking down at him, “Just stop.” I look back at everyone watching. “And so you all know, I never tried to kiss Malfoy, he’s rude and annoying, so quit gossiping and grow up!” I sigh as people start to move along. I walk over to Malfoy. I throw one of his arms over my shoulder and help him to his feet. Harry puts a hand on my arm.   
“Stop, what are y-”   
“I’m doing what’s right, Harry.” I pause and look him in the eye. “I don’t need you to protect me Harry. I’m sixteen. I can take care of myself.”  
I walk Malfoy up to the hospital wing where I set him down on a bed. He just looks at his feet the whole time. I get down on my knees and look at his leg. There’s a big burn about half way down his lower leg. I sigh.   
“I’ll go find Madam Pomfrey.” I mumble and walk off. I find her and bring her back to Malfoy who’s in the same position I left him.  
She makes him take some pain medication and applies some cream to the burn that makes it heal at intense speeds. It takes a few minutes but it’s entirely gone.   
“Here, you’re his friend, yes? Clean his leg up please?” Madam Pomfrey says shoving a small towel and a small tub of warm water into my hands, walking off. I sigh, get down on my knees and start to wash off any of the cream that didn’t disappear.   
“Um. I’m sorry about this,” I say. Malfoy doesn’t say anything. I look up at him. He just stares at me. I finish wiping up his leg and stand up.   
“Do you need help to class?” I ask. He still doesn’t say anything. “Can you say something, please? You’re freaking me out.”  
He mumbles something.   
“What?” I ask, trying to sound nice.  
“Go away.” He says louder than he needs too. I laugh to myself. Of course he’s rude. What did I expect after saving him from getting majorly injured, going against my brother, being late to class to take him to the hospital wing.   
“Wand.” I say holding my hand out. He hands it back to me and I toss his on his bed. “Thanks a lot.”

I sit on the edge of my bed. Fifteen minutes before I have to leave for detention.   
“Maybe if I ask McGonagall she’ll let me out of it?” I say to myself. I end up forcing myself to go down. Hoping with every bone in my body that he’s not there. I walk down to the room to find it totally clean. Malfoy sitting in one of the desks in the back. His head in his arms.   
I walk up to him. “Uh, are you okay?”   
“Do I look okay to you?” He mumbles.  
“You know you don’t need to be so rude all the time!”   
“I came down an hour early skipping dinner to finish as a thank you.” He snapped. I bite my lip.   
“Thanks.” I pause. “I’ll be right back.” 

I come back half an hour later with a plate of food from the kitchens. Malfoy smells the steak and potatoes from across the room and perks his head up.   
I place the plate in front of him.   
“Where did you get this from?” He asks.   
“Dobby.” Draco makes a face at the name of his old house elf but digs into the food. “ Can I ask you a question?”  
“No,” He says. I roll my eyes.  
“What’s life like at home for you?” I wondered. Malfoy looked at me. I could see the skepticism in his eyes.   
“Tourcher.”  
“Why?”  
“Trust me when I say you don’t want to know. Plus, you probably won’t understand.”  
“Ha! Try me.” I challenge him. He raises an eyebrow at me.   
“I don’t want to do this,” he mumbles.  
“Fine then. What’s your favorite color?” I ask.   
“Green, what about you?”  
“Red. What’s your birthday?”  
“It’s June fifth. What’s yours?”  
“November fifteenth.” I say. There’s a pause.  
“What’s life like at home for you?” Malfoy asks. I look down at my feet.   
“I live in a small room with Harry. We live with our Aunts and Uncles. They treat us like trash. Were fed scraps. Beaten when we do the slightest thing wrong. Every year they try to prevent us from coming here because they’re against it. They hate my parents, they hate magic, they hate us.” I finished. I’m confused at why I told him but I don’t regret it.   
“My parents are abusive too. My mother not as much but she doesn’t do anything to stop it. All my dad and aunt want are me to fulfill my destiny and continue the family line.” I laugh to myself. “What?” Malfoy asks.  
“I guess we’re not as different as we thought.” I say with a smile. I didn't know why I was all of a sudden in a sharing mood. I almost never talked about my home life. And out of all people I decided to share with my enemy.   
I remember back to my first year here when a scrawny little Malfoy had walked over to me and Harry. He looked at me and glared. I remembered wondering if those were the eyes that had caught mine at the sorting ceremony. He looked at me with his dark grey eyes and glared.   
“You must be the little Potter,” he had said.   
“And you are?” I ask in an annoyed voice.  
“Draco. Draco Malfoy,” he said with a snotty smile. I remember Harry’s protective pose. That was the moment Draco Malfoy became my enemy. I always wondered that if it wasn’t for Harry, would me and Malfoy be friends? I had met the Malfoy family more than once and they were just as rude as Malfoy, possibly even worse. Especially Malfoy’s father. He had a special dislike for me and Harry. Harry always said that the Malfoy family were loyal to the Dark Lord. I didn’t want to believe him but after meeting Mr. Malfoy it was quite obvious.   
Harry and Ron were always super protective. Harry was always worse. As I got older Ron started to understand that I was old enough but when it came to the Malfoys the Weasleys we’re always ready to beat someone up. The Weasleys were all like family to me and Harry. Same with Hermione.   
I looked over at Malfoy. He was smiling at himself.   
“What are you thinking about?” I ask.   
“Remember that time when Ron tried to spell me and it went back on him?” He laughed.  
“Yeah and I beat you up for that,” I say back at him. He raises an eyebrow with a smile.   
“Yeah, that hurt by the way.”  
“You deserved it,” I laugh.   
“We’ll anyway, that was the year I got my Nimbus 2000,” He says with a smile.  
“Yeah, the whole Slytherin team got those because of your dad.” I roll my eyes. Malfoy laughs at me.   
“All’s fair in war.” He pauses for a moment. “I have any idea,” He says, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door.   
“Where are we going?” I say while we run.   
“You’ll see,” He says. I bite my lip unsure if I should go with him. But curiosity gets the best of me and I go with him anyways.   
We run through the halls when suddenly Malfoy stops. I look around to see why he stops. He suddenly shoves me into one of the nearest rooms. I watch in the crack of the door as Snape approaches Malfoy.   
“Why are you out of the dormitories?” Snape hisses.   
“Heading there now. Just left detention, Professor,” Malfoy lies.   
“Hmph,” Snape says, “Better not let me catch you in the halls again.” Snape starts to walk away when he turns back to Malfoy. “And while you’re at it, stay away from that Potter girl. She’s bad news.” Then he walks off. I walk out of the room and join Malfoy back in the hall who sighs.   
“Anyways. Lets go,” He says, pulling my arm again. He stops at the Slytherin dormitories. Aka the dungeon. “I have to grab something, you should come with me because Snape will be coming back soon.” He pulls at my wrist again but this time I stop him.  
“How can I trust you’re not leading me into a trap?”  
Draco looks at his hand on my arm then down the stairs to the Dungeon. “You’re just going to have to trust me,” He says. I bite my lip but follow him into the dungeons. There’s a lot of stairs to go down but we finally make it to a big door. “Large Gnomes,” Malfoy mutters. The door creaks open. There’s a short hall but at the end I can see the Common room. Malfoy leads me in and slides into one of the rooms on the right of the hall. Brooms line the walls of the big room. There’s gear and a few boxes of game balls. In the Gryffindor tower everyone keeps their Quidditch gear by their bed with all of their other stuff.   
Malfoy grabs his Nimbus 2000 and walks over to a door at the back of the room. He gestures for me to follow, I hesitate but follow. The door leads out to a small stone platform on the grounds of Hogwarts. Malfoy takes off his Hogwarts robe leaving him in a white shirt, green slytherin tie and his black pants. He throws the robe to the ground and hops on his broom. He turns to look at me.   
“Are you coming or not?” He says patting the back of his broom. I bite my lip once more, still unsure if I should trust Malfoy. Harry would kill me if he knew where I was right now. I followed what Malfoy did and took off my robe. Remembering what Madam Hooch said about how your robe could mess with the way the broom would fly. My outfit now matched Malfoys. The only difference was the color of our ties. I climbed on the back of Draco’s broomstick carefully.  
“Are you nervous?” He laughs.   
“No!” I snap. “It’s just been a while.” It was true. The last time I got to fly a broomstick was back in first year when we got lessons. I was the best in class just like Harry but after that Harry never let me buy one. So I just never used one.   
“Well, hold on. This puppy’s fast.” He laughed launching in the air. I instantly folded my arms around Malfoy out of fear of falling. I heard him laugh. We launched in the air and out towards the Quidditch field. It took me a minute to adjust to the broom but before I knew it I was enjoying myself. It brought me back to first year when I got to fly around on my own. Malfoy did a few spins and took me around for a short ride before landing in one of the viewing towers at the Quidditch field. We sat in the benches looking up at the stars.   
“Okay, I have to admit, that was fun,” I laugh.   
“Yeah, flyings fun,” Malfoy said. “Do you want to take it out for a spin?” He asks, gesturing to him broom.   
“Can I?”   
“Sure.” He paused, “You know, you always bite your lip when you’re unsure or embarrassed.”  
“Oh great, it’s that obvious?” I laugh.   
“Meh, it’s okay. It’s kinda cute actually,” He says. I stop. Cute? Did he just say it was cute? I shook my head, sure I heard him wrong. I hopped on the broom and flew out of the benches. I flew through the air, gliding through the sky. It felt so much nicer than the school brooms. It was smooth, made clean turns. It felt like I never stopped flying. I still remembered everything from when I was being taught. I even brought myself to the point where I did a little upside down loop.  
After a little bit I decided I’d hogged Malfoys broom long enough and flew it back.   
“You know, you’re not bad. You should try out for the team this year.”  
I laughed, “I wish. Harry would never let me.”  
“Who cares what Harry says. You should do it anyways. Gryffindor tryouts are next tuesday.”  
I thought about what he said. Maybe I would.   
“And I’ll let you use my broom, my role as seeker was already secure since I got it second year. You can use it. But maybe don’t tell Harry it’s mine.”  
I paused, “Why are you being so nice to me? You’ve always hated me until now. And all of a sudden your being nicer to me than you would be to even Crabbe and Goyle.”  
Now it was Malfoy’s turn to bite his lip. “Would you believe me if I said I don’t know? How do you know I’m not tricking you?”  
“I don’t.” We both stare at each other. When suddenly something strikes me. “What time is it?” I ask.   
“I don’t know. Maybe eleven-ish?” he says.   
“Harry’s going to kill me!” I say to myself.  
“We’ll let’s go then,” Malfoy hops on the broom. I hop on behind him and we take off. Enjoying our last few minutes of being free. 

“Where have you been?” Harry hisses at me.  
“I had to stay late because Malfoy didn’t show,” I lied. Harry sighs.   
“Sorry,” He mumbles. “I know I’ve been especially pushy lately. I just don’t trust him.”  
“I know you don’t. But I can take care of myself. And on that note. I’m trying out on Tuesday. You can’t stop me.”  
“Fine,” Harry grumbles. I laugh and roll my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dare, that's all it is right?

"Kiss me."  
“What?” I ask in shock.   
“You heard me.” Malfoy smiles. He steps even closer to me making our faces only an inch apart. I hold my breath and bite my lip. I lean into him.   
It’s just a dare right?  
His lips incase mine, they’re soft but strong. My body felt like it was on fire. The burn was painful but pleasant. When neither of us pull away, Malfoy pulls me closer, wrapping his arms around me, keeping me there. But I don’t want to leave. This felt right. I knew everything I was doing was wrong in other eyes. But in mine it was the perfect moment. The boy I grew up hating became the boy I wanted in my life.   
We parted for air and Draco let me go. He was biting his lip and smiling. I’m pretty sure I was blushing. After a moment of silence Draco pulls out my wand from his pocket and waves it in the air.   
“Hey! I should get it back, I did your dare.” The words hurt as they left my mouth. I hated calling it a dare.   
“Nope. That’s part of the game. You have to steal it back,” Draco says with a smirk.   
“Oh, come on!” I say laughing. I run and jump at him. He holds my wand above his head. I’m not tall enough to reach it so I push him lightly. He laughs.   
“Fine,” He hands me back my wand, “We’ll start again. The game goes on at all times. Even during classes. If either of us gets the others wand then we’ll meet somewhere to get a dare.”  
I smirk, “Sounds fun. But there’s a flaw in your game.”  
“And that flaw is?”  
“We never see each other. There’s always someone around.”  
“If you get on the Gryffindor team then I’ll see you for practices.”  
“What? Why?”   
“Sometimes the teams are taught together. Plus I can come watch your practices and you, mine. On top of that I have an idea.” Draco pulls my wrist. I follow him out of the stands and back where the students are. I’m curious what his plan is. “Play along,”  
I raise an eyebrow at Draco as he spots McGonagall. He turns to me and shoves me. I stare at him shocked. People start to look at us. Draco’s eyes darted from me to McGonagall. Oh, if we’re going to do this then I’m going all out.  
“Seriously, Malfoy! Go bother someone else!” I yell at him. He pulls out his wand and I mimic him.   
“Levicorpus!” He shouts. I dodge his spell and shoot my own. He dodges mine and as I’m about to shoot another one, something hits me in the chest. Everything goes black. 

I wake to McGonagall waving her wand in my face. I jump to my feet and stumble. I feel arms catch me and turn to see Harry.   
“You’re always getting yourself in trouble.” He mumbles, rolling his eyes.  
I know me and Malfoy were fake fighting but Stupify? Really? That’s low. I stand to my feet feeling a little better. Malfoys standing next to McGonagall. He sticks his tongue out at me. I glare at him.   
He’s such a child, I think to myself.  
McGonagall leads us to her classroom again.   
“Same as last week,” she huffs.   
“Professor, am I still able to try out on Tuesday?” I ask hopefully. She sighs.   
“I guess. As long as you get your work done.” I smile. I can’t believe how lenient she is with me. We stand to head to the door when she calls to us. “You know, next time you want detention together just ask for it.” She smiles looking down at her papers.   
I smile. “Thanks, Professor.” 

“Oh, by the way. Do you want this back?” I turn to see Draco flipping my wand around. I roll my eyes at him.   
“When did you get that?” I ask.   
“When I knocked you out,” Draco laughed. I turn and walk backwards so I can face him.   
“What’s my dare then?” I ask. Draco looks at me mischievously.   
“I’ll pick you up at the great hall at eight. I’m taking you out.” Before I can say anything he walks off, my wand still in his hand.


End file.
